


Always By My Side

by TVDramaQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, the creature hub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 20,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and James get stupid and make one big mistake, will it cost them in the log run or will this make things change for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live Scream Drama

**Author's Note:**

> My newest Creatures fic! Thanks everyone for reading! So this is probably going to be another long one but i'll try and keep it shorter then the last one hopefully you all enjoy and if you have suggestions please feel free to leave them in the comments!

Jordan didn’t know what was up with his body lately.

It wasn’t like it was a big change or anything. Just he felt really tired lately, and sore, and even like he was bloated or something. It started about a week ago. Jordan just thought it was his time of the month coming on; he even made James run out and go get him a ton of stuff. But as he waited and waited, nothing. Then he started thinking he might have a bit of the flu, after all it was the end of October and this sort of stuff happened around then. He started feeling slight food aversions and even some smells starting to make his stomach churn.

It was after the LiveScream he finally put the two together, well not him but Aleks.

“Dude don’t you dare come near me if you’re sick I do not want another damn cold I’ve been sick for weeks.” Aleks said once Jordan had told him what was going on. They were cleaning up the stream room while Joe, Spencer and James were cleaning the green room and Stefani was trying her best to put away all the costumes in the prop room.

Jordan groans “Aleks I won’t get you sick. James hasn’t got anything and if he hasn’t yet I doubt you will.”

Aleks gives him a look at that, almost like he’s thinking hard about something. Jordan understands why James always makes fun of him because his thinking face looks like he’s constipated.

“Are you sure you’re just sick?” Aleks asks, hinting at something else that Jordan isn’t sure what.

“What are you getting at?”

Aleks looks at him again but Jordan still seriously has no clue.

“Oh my god you are so stupid Jordan.” Aleks huffs “I mean are you sure this isn’t like, your pregnant or something? Because everything you’ve said sounds like your pregnant.”

Jordan’s about to retaliate something witty but then he pauses, mouth half open. If he thinks about it, he should have had his period this month already, last week. And he and James, well let’s just say the lack of protection they use has become more and more common the longer they’ve been together. He knows that’s stupid of them but he blames James for being so hot and making his head all foggy and not remembering it himself.

“I... I don’t know.” Jordan finally answers; shocked himself that maybe, there might be a little Nova growing inside of him right now, hopefully without the corn rows.

“Well, I’m glad I could help.” Aleks replies, going back to cleaning.

That night when eh and James are tucked into bed, 5 hours earlier then they normally would be since the lack of sleep the past two days, Jordan can’t stop thinking about what Aleks had said. He really could be pregnant. He’s only 24 and James is only 25, hell they aren’t even married. They’ve barley ever even talked about this stuff before, James briefly once bringing up if they ever got married he wants it to be by the mountains because he thinks there pretty.

It’s hard to sleep when you’re thinking about all this crap so Jordan finally gives up and crawls out from under James arm and out of bed, padding by Ein who heard him get up in the first place. It’s only 9ish so Jordan thinks maybe it would be a good idea for a little drive, to get his mind off of things.

Driving around he decides he’ll surprise James and pick him up one of his favorite donuts from the bakery and as he’s exiting he sees the light to the pharmacy still on. Before he can talk himself out of it he’s walking down the rest of the block and strolling down the aisles in search for a pregnancy test.

“Why are there so many different options?” Jordan mumbles to himself. He could go ask one of the workers but he knows they knows James and enough to realize it’s his boyfriend and he doesn’t need pharmacy workers telling his boyfriend he’s pregnant before he even knows himself.

Jordan huffs angrily and just grabs four different ones before rushing through check out and driving home.

Jordan steps through the front door, intending on heading to the bathroom and trying these stupid tests out when James appears, coming down the hallway towards him.

“Hey where were you?” He says, stretching as he yawns

“Um, the bakery! I was kind of craving some suger so I went and got us donuts.” Jordan lies, handing James the box of donuts and pushing him towards the kitchen so he can put them on plates. When James goes Jordan quickly stashed the other small bag with the tests under the coffee table in hopes James won’t see them until he’s back in bed and Jordan can move them.

They eat and share a laugh or two about the stream, Jordan playing with James corn rows unconsciously but James allowing it. He does still seem a little upset that he hurt Jordan earlier with the paint balls but Jordan assures him its okay. Then once there done James offers to throw their dishes in the dishwasher so Jordan can go and get some more rest and since he offers Jordan accepts, not before grabbing the bag from under the coffee table and running upstairs to hide it in the bathroom where James won’t be able to find it.

James comes back upstairs and crawls back into bed, pulling Jordan into his arms and the two cuddling as close to each other as possible. Jordan hums happily and presses a kiss to James temple.

“I love you.” Jordan says to his boyfriend

“I love you too you little shit.” James returns, squeezing Jordan one last time before letting himself drift back off to dream land.


	2. Results

Jordan waits and waits until the last people in the office have left for lunch. He keeps having to turn down everyone’s offers, Spencer and Aleks asking if he wants to go to steak ‘n shake, James, Dan and Joe asking if he wants Pizza, Dex and Artist Joe even offering to bring him something back from Subway. But Jordan has to decline them all.

Once he’s one hundred percent sure everyone has vacated the premises he grabs the box of the pregnancy test he remembered to grab that morning, only bringing one since he couldn’t hide all four in his jacket without unboxing them first. He heads to the bathroom, locks the stall door and pees on the stick like the instructions say to.

“Where’s Jordan?” James asks when there back at the office. He knows he didn’t go out with anyone for lunch, for some weird unknown reason. He’s pretty sure if Aleks has been back for awhile he would know so he decides to ask him.

“I haven’t seen him. Are you sure he didn’t decide to go out after we had all left?” The Russian replies

James thinks that’s probably where he must be and he’s too lazy to check so he just goes back to editing.

Aleks however is more of curious person the James and when Jordan still hasn’t reappeared 10 minutes later Aleks decides to go look for him.

He tries the bathroom first, thinking maybe they just didn’t see him slide out or something.

“Jordan?” Aleks calls out

At first no one answers so Aleks is about to turn around and go look somewhere else. When he turns around though, he hears a quiet sniffle.

“Jordan? You okay?” He says again, walking into the bathroom fully and slowly approaching the one closed stall door.

“Yeah... sure...” Jordan mumbles out, still looking down at the stupid stick in front of him. He doesn’t know if it’s stupid hormones or what but he really feels like crying right now and would appreciate it if Aleks would let him be.

“Okay... Well if you need anything you can come get me okay. Just thought I should check on you.” Aleks says

Jordan doesn’t reply this time so Aleks decides to give him some space and leave the bathroom but internally stores this in his brain to bring up later so he isn’t up late at night trying to figure out why Jordan was so upset.

Jordan sighs when he hears the door close and tries his best to suppress the tears threatening to come out. It’s not his fault,

It’s the stupid plus on the stick in front of him fault.


	3. Bad Dreams

“Jordan are you sure your okay by yourself?” James asks again. Jordan nods before shuffling farther under the covers.

Jordan had woken up an hour before there alarm was set to go off with some nasty nausea, probably something to do with the tiny human growing inside of him. He ended up throwing up a few times, waking his boyfriend who demanded he stayed home and rest.

Jordan was still too worried to tell anyone he was pregnant. He knew he was being stupid but he never knew how his friends might react about something so big. He still can’t even picture it, him and James with a baby. He can’t even imagine what he’s going to look like in the next few months, so used to being a pretty lean, muscular guy and now he’s going to look pudgy and gross even though it’ll be only for a few months Jordan just does not want his body to look like that.

As the rest of the day goes on Jordan’s tummy settles but his mind still races and when James get’s home he can’t even focus on the older who’s explaining all the shit he had to deal with today. James makes supper, letting Jordan get some more rest, and then after they eat they take Ein for a short walk together.

They fall into bed and once Jordan’s finally got James to sleep he himself passes out as well. He’s not usually a dreamer but tonight his brain has decided he will be.

He’s sitting on the couch in their living room, staring at the turned off TV, looking tired and quite frankly, depressed. His hand goes to grab the remote, to turn on the TV when there’s a baby crying in the background. The cries get louder and louder and soon Jordan walks up the stairs to go see the infant making all the noise. He shushes her as he enters, picking her up and trying his best to rock the baby. But the crying just get’s louder and louder and then baby seems to be even more distraught now that Jordan is holding her. Suddenly, dream Jordan puts the baby back in the crib and exits the room even though her shirking has yet to cease. He slides down the door and sits upon the floor and just listens to the loud screaming come from the room inside.

Suddenly Jordan wakes up from the nightmare he was having. He sits up, takes a deep breath and sighs. His dream is right; he’s not ready for this at all.


	4. Spencer's Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis chapters extra long because it's really two joined together because solo hey were too short. Thanks for reading!

“Jordan you look pale are you okay?” Spencer asks while he’s showing Jordan an edit for a new video on the Hub.

Jordan nods though he knows his stomach is disagreeing as it grumbles again. Stupid morning sickness has just gotten worse and worse the past 2 days and James is starting to think Jordan may be dying or something from the looks he’s been giving him.

Spencer goes to back to his explanation and Jordan tries his best to follow along but suddenly his body betrays him and he’s leaning over Spencer’s trash can and vomiting for the second time that day.

Jordan apologizes, promises to get him a new trash can but Spencer doesn’t seem too concerned about that.

“Jordan this is not normal. Are you sure you’re not like pregnant or something? You’ve been puking like crazy the last couple of days.”

Jordan knows he probably meant it as a joke but he freezes like a deer in the headlights. He’s been caught and he can tell Spencer is coming to that he just guessed Jordan’s problem.

“Wait,” Spencer starts then changes his voice to a whisper “You are pregnant?”

“Shut up I don’t want anyone else to hear!” Jordan whispers back.

Jordan takes a deep breath after before continuing.

“Yes okay, I’m pregnant. I don’t know how this happened, well I do but, you know what I mean. And I haven’t told anyone, not even James so can you keep this to yourself?”

Spencer nods “This is so great! Can Seamus and I be the god parents?” He asks, Jordan just scoffs

“You’re lucky if I’ll even let you hold him I do not trust you with my child’s life.” Jordan sneers

After telling Spencer accidently Jordan tries his best to be more discreet. He doesn’t mind that Spencer knows, at least someone finally does, but he can’t have anyone else know. James would be heartbroken if he ever found out he wasn’t the first person to know.

Another two days go by and Jordan keeps his secret safe. He finally got the guts to call his doctor to book an appointment. He decides he’s just going to tell James it’s a standard check up so he doesn’t think anything of it.

Unfortunately though, things take a turn that Jordan wasn’t expecting.

“Hey Dex wants us to come out tonight.” James shouts from the bathroom. Jordan freezes noticeably “What, you don’t want to go?” James questions when he sees this. Jordan shakes his head quickly so James doesn’t think anything’s wrong

“No uh, we can go. Where did he want to go?”

“Some restraunt/bar thing Aleks and Aron have been saying is really good. It works out nice because Kevin can come then since there won’t be any age limits at a restraunt.”

‘Oh goodie’ Jordan thinks to himself. He’ll get to try all night to pretend he’s perfectly fine in front of plenty of his friends because it’s not like he doesn’t have to do it enough at work already.

They pick up Dex on their way out since the Brit knows he won’t be sober enough to drive himself home. He claims Joe didn’t want to come but Jordan’s pretty sure it’s because the Italian is sitting at home watching Star Wars with Spencer like they always want to on the weekends.

At the restraunt they spot Aleks, Kevin and Aron pretty easily at a table and the three join them. Aleks calls over a waiter pretty quickly then who asks them right off the bat if they need anything to drink.

“Yeah just a pitcher of whatever’s on tap.” Aleks tells him.

“Actually can I get a water too please?” Jordan asks before the waiter can run off.

“You’re not drinking?” Kevin asks

Jordan shrugs “Well If I got to drive these sorry cats home then I probably shouldn’t.” Jordan replies, though the real reason being nothing of the sort.

He can tell Kevin thinks something is off after that because he keep giving him looks all night even when James drags Jordan off to play darts with him Kevin’s still slightly eyeing him from the table. Right before there about to leave Jordan has to pee so he shimmies off towards the restroom.

He’s zipping up his pants when he hears a knock at his stall.

“Jordan?”

“Kevin? What the heck man?”

Jordan exits the stall to find Kevin standing there in front of him

“Can I help you?” Jordan starts when Kevin doesn’t say anything

“What’s the real reason you weren’t drinking. I know you and you would have at least split a beer with James even if you were driving. Aleks said you’ve been acting weird lately too it’s not just me.”

“It’s nothing Kevin really.”

“Jordan I’m your friend I just want to know everything’s alright.”

Jordan sighs “I’m not going to tell you what’s wrong but trust me it’s nothing that will turn out bad so you have nothing to worry about. Hopefully.”

“What are you and James fighting or something?”

“No. I told you Kevin it’s nothing just leave it.”

“Okay fine.” Kevin finally relents “I just hope it’s nothing bad and you aren’t lying to me.”

As Kevin finishes this statement the two see Aleksandr enter the bathroom “What the hell are you two doing in here?”

“I was just checking on Jordan.” Kevin tells him

“Were you crying again? Dude I swear your hormones are way to out of whack.” Aleks says

“Uh, yeah, they must be hey.” Jordan replies, earning another look fromt the two.

Finally Aleks puts the puzzle pieces together after a good week of trying to figure out why Jordan’s been such a mess lately. His period being late, him being constantly sick at work and tired all the time, not drinking tonight, crying in the bathroom that day,

“YOU’RE PREGNANAT!” Aleks loudly declares. Kevin’s eyes widen at this and his mouth shapes into an ‘o’.

“Yes okay! I’m pregnant you were right after the stupid stream. I fucking got knocked up and now James is going to hate me and I’m going to be left to raise this kid on my own and I’m going to get fat and gross and I don’t think I can be a dad okay! I am not ready for this I don’t even know where to start on trying to get ready and now it’s all happening so fast-“

“Okay slow down Jordan.” Kevin states as he tries to calm down his friend. Jordan takes a few deep breaths; hoping tears don’t start because now he’s freaking out even more now that he’s realizing how scared he really is for all of this that’s happening.

“Why do you think James is going to hate you? He’s going to be so happy Jordan. And you’re going to be an amazing dad and you do know what you’re doing you just don’t see it.” Aleks tells him, rubbing his back lightly

“Yeah if you can take care of all us idiots I’m sure you can manage one little baby.” Kevin adds

Jordan smiles slightly “I guess you’re right. It’s just hard thinking about all this. This wasn’t planned and I’m just so worried how James is going to take all this to begin with and then everything else starts worrying me to.”

“Don’t worry about James. He loves you so much and he’s going to be so happy you guys are going to do this together.” Aleks reassures Jordan again.

After Jordan takes another few breaths he’s ready to go back to their friends, who are frankly so drunk they didn’t even realize how long it had really been since Aleks went in there. Jordan takes Dex home and then he and James arrive back at their house.

Jordan smiels as he climbs into bed beside James, his boyfriend lifting his arm from where he’s flopped on his stomach for Jordan to slide under.

“I love you Hordon.” James murmurs sleepily

Jordan giggles, humming out an “I love you too.” Before placing a kiss on James lips and closing his own eyes as well.


	5. Telling James

“James can we talk?”

James looks up from where he’s editing in his room. “I thought you were recording?” He says as he saves his work and pulls out the extra computer chair for Jordan to sit on.

“I’m going to after this I just really need to tell you this before I run out of courage.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“You know how when you really love someone you get married and have a baby? Well we really love each other-“

“Are you asking me to marry you? I thought that was my job asshole?” James butts in

“No you idiot. What I’m trying to say is... well... you kind of knocked me up.”

Jordan awaits for James to say anything but the older just kind of stares at him. It feels like it could have been hours by the time he finally replies

“What do you mean by I kind of knocked you up?”

“James-“

“Well really you can’t just party knock someone up so either your pregnant or you’re not!”

Jordan groans “I am why else would I have told you that?”

“To fuck with me.” James casts back

“Well I’m not. You literally put a little Nova in me.”

“Well why do you seem so depressed about it?” James says with a slight laugh “You’re not happy?”

“Of course I am! I’m just scared okay. I was really freaked out you were going to have a bird and leave me.”

James smiles drops slightly “I would never leave Jordan. I love you with all my heart and I’m going to love this kid just as much. How could you even think I would do something like that to you after everything we’ve been through?”

“Because you’re very unpredictable James. Once day your super happy and bubbly and the next your cursing me out for using the Xbox when you wanted it. You could have not wanted this and decided to run away with Aleks for all I knew.”

James snorts “I don’t think I could put up with Aleks that long before running back to you.”

Jordan smiles “Well I’m glad you’re happy about this. You’re an asshole by the way.”

“Jordan, language!” James laughs as Jordan smacks his arm lightly

“Screw you.”

“And why am I an asshole now?”

“Because if you would remember to use a damn condom this never would have happened!”

“There’s a thing called birth control Jordan.” James says as he returns to his editing, not before another smack from Jordan

“Drop dead.”

“But who will look after the baby and my damsel in distress boyfriend?” James jokes back as Jordan storms out of the room trying to act like he’s mad when both of them know he could never stay mad at James.


	6. Sharing The News

At the doctors Jordan finds out he’s already 6 weeks along which means if things go well in the next few weeks there’s a very little chance he could miscarry. He also learns his due date, July 2nd 2016. They can’t do an ultra sound yet but they book one for the upcoming week and Jordan gets a ton of pamphlets about pregnancy stuff he never thought he’d need.

“This one is just stuff you can’t do. Like the whole thing is stuff you can’t do.” Spencer says. Since Jordan didn’t want to do it, he enlisted Spencer in going through them all for useful information he may need and then to throw the others out. He would have asked James but he knew he was too excited about his WWE fight tonight and wouldn’t have the patients to do it.

“So have you told anyone else yet?” Spencer asks as he continues to scan the pages for important info.

“Aleks and Kevin know. I guess I should probably tell my parents soon. And the rest of the guys. You didn’t tell Seamus did you?”

“No. He thinks you just have some sort of disease that makes you vomit all the time now. Dex thinks something is up though. He told Joe he thinks you’re leaving us all.”

Jordan rolls his eyes “Dex always thinks of the worse possibility. I guess I’ll just hold a meeting tomorrow and tell everyone.” Jordan states as he goes back to scrolling through his emails.

The next morning Jordan tells everyone to come into the conference room before they all go off to do their own thing. Everyone shows up, Dex and Joe late with some pretty obvious skin marks to implicate why.

“Okay everyone, so I know a lot of you have been wondering why I’ve been sick a lot the past few weeks and so tired and acting a little weird. Well James and I have an announcement.”

“We’re having a baby!” James shouts happily from his seat

The room elates in cheers and people giving James high fives and Jordan hugs and just a bundle of happiness erupts. Jordan’s happy everyone takes it so well though if he thinks about it he can’t imagine any of them taking it that bad.

“Wait Seamus isn’t here. Someone’s got to tell Seamus.” Joe brings up once things have calmed a bit.

“I already called him this morning.” James tells them “He was really happy too.”

The rest of the Jordan gets to listen to Spencer and Dex fight over who would be a better god parent while Stefani starts going on and on about stuff her friends have went through when they had kids. Jordan doesn’t mind but he would really love to edit in peace. Finally the two give up and go back to torturing Dan instead about something for Candy Corner and Jordan can finally relax and edit. Unluckily however he suddenly gets a rush of exhaustion and wants a cat nap badly.

“You that tired?” James jokes as he walks by and catches his boyfriend wiping his eyes tiredly at his desk.

Jordan doesn’t even fight it, just nods

“Want to go take a nap in the bear room?” He asks

Jordan would never say no to that.


	7. Confusion

James groaned as he felt Jordan trying to climb on top of him.

“Jordan what are you doing?”

“What does it look like you idiot? We haven’t had sex since I told you I was pregnant.”

James sighed as Jordan tried to straddle him yet again. James isn’t having it however and shoves Jordan off of him.

“Can we even have sex?” He questions

Jordan snorts “Yes. Did you really think we couldn’t?”

James sulks, slightly embarrassed “Well how should I know I’ve never been pregnant and I’ve never had sex with someone who is pregnant.”

“Well if you’d let me then we could change that.”

James snorts but this time when Jordan tries something he doesn’t attempt to push him away,

Jordan’s working away the next day at his desk, planning for upcoming videos he wants to film, when Seamus appeared in his office.

“I’m mad at you.” He declares before Jordan can even say anything.

“Seamus what are you even doing here don’t you still have strep?” Jordan asks, pulling his t-shirt over his mouth since one of those pamphlets Spencer had saved said pregnant people can get sicker easier than most.

“It’s not contagious anymore dude.” Seamus says motion for Jordan to pull his shirt down. “Now back to what I was saying. I’m mad at you.”

“Okay but why?”

“Because you ruined Spencer. You had to get knocked up and now every time Spencer and I are fooling around he won’t even let me touch him without making me go get protection because he’s so worried now I’m going to get him pregnant since you got pregnant.”

Jordan chuckles “How is that my problem that your boyfriend doesn’t want to have your offspring? And wouldn’t you rather it that way anyways you said you never wanted kids?”

“Well, whatever.” Seamus grumbles, earning another sort from Jordan

“See, I did you a favor.” He shouts as Seamus flips him off and leaves his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry this hasn't been updated i awhile I've been super busy with school but hopefully there will be lots of updates in the next few days!


	8. Boy or Girl?

As Jordan’s pregnancy continued he finally hit the ultra sound stage. He was pretty excited himself, to finally see his and James future bundle of joy. James on the other hand seemed really nervous and put off.

“Dude chill, their just showing you a picture of your baby that you won’t even be able to tell is your baby.” Kevin says over the skype call as James, Aleks and he played another game of gmod like always before they had to go for their appointment, Jordan stuffing his face downstairs with his sudden craving for ice cream.

“It’s a big deal though! What if something goes wrong? I saw on one of those TLC shows once they did the ultra sound and there wasn’t even a baby in there! Or the one with the baby with two heads! My baby can’t have two heads man!”

“Your kid’s already fucked up he’s yours and Jordan’s.” Aleks chirps

“Aleks, leave James alone. James trust me everything will be fine.” Kevin reassures

“Unless your baby has two heads. Then you know for sure he’s yours.” Aleks adds with a snicker

The appointment went by faster than James thought it would. They checked Jordan’s blood pressure and his weight and then pulled out the ultra sound machine so they could see the baby,

“Now it’s too early to see if the babies a boy or a girl so will have to do that closer to 18 weeks. But for now you can still see your little munchkin today.” The technician says

James took Jordan’s hand in his, starting to feel the nervousness build up again. Jordan obviously sensed this and squeezed his hand lightly in effort to gain James attention.

“It’s okay James.” He whispers giving James hand another squeeze. James frown turned upward at this and he leaned down to give Jordan a kiss on the forehead as the lady poured the cold gel on Jordan’s stomach.

As the blurry black and white picture appeared on the screen James fear disappeared as his unborn child appeared in front of him.

“Holy crap.” James mumbled at the sight, feeling his heart swell just like the first time he met Jordan.

They print off 4 copies of the photo, one for each of their offices, one for home and one to send to James’ mother since Jordan still hasn’t actually remembered to tell his parents. Jordan can’t help stare at the little picture of there soon to be baby with a smile plastered on his face all day around the office.

“I think it’s going to be a boy.” Jordan says nonchalantly to James while there waiting for Joe to record the fan mail section of the hub. James smiles

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know. It just seems logical.”

James chuckles “How? Because we’re both dudes were going to get a boy baby too?”

“We can’t name him James Jr. though. I love your name but I can’t have a Jr. of you, too confusing.”

“Well, what names do you like for boys?” James asks

“Creed.”

“Like Assassins Creed?” James asks with a laugh.

Jordan nods “Yeah he’d be super cool. Like-“

“An assassin?”

“Shut up.” Jordan says, laughing as he speaks however.

James starts to do some research on baby names after that. It was easy when he named Ein because she was named after the corgi from the show. Mo-Dang just sounded cool but he doubts Jordan would let him name their baby something like that. Sheppard had a cool name but he was named after Mass Effect.

Maybe they could name their baby Creed.

“You can’t name your daughter Creed though. You need a name for if it’s a girl too.” Joe says over lunch the next day. Dan nods as well as Dex as the two agree with Joe.

“Well what about like Clementine?”

“From the Walking Dead Game? That’s so stereotypical James. That’s like if I named my kid Zelda or Rosalina.” Dex says

“You would name your kid Rosalina.” Dan buts in

“Well, probably but were talking about James and Jordan. Besides Jordan probably wants to name her like Meowsy or something cat related.” Dex shares

“I am not naming my child after a cat.” James warns “What about like one of the girl characters in Witcher? He likes that game.”

“There are girl characters in Witcher?” Joe asks, earning a smack from Dex for being an idiot again.


	9. Giving Up

“Jordan, what the hell are you doing to my office?” James yells once he sees the mess Jordan has made. He left for an hour to go get some groceries. He tried to be fast, he really did because he knew Jordan had been antsy lately with all this pent up energy and not being able to do all the stuff he used to do to burn it, now with the baby and all.

Jordan sighed “I’m deciding how I’m coming to arrange the room when the babies born.”

“She or he is not getting my office. Why can’t it sleep in the bedroom in the basement?”

“You don’t make your baby sleep in the basement James. We will never hear her or him cry!” Jordan argues back

“Well where the hell is my shit going to go?”

“The basement!”

“That’s where you record.” James remembers

“Well we can share.” Jordan decides and then goes back to measuring the walls or something, probably trying to decide where he can hang a life sized Cardinals logo so their child has no choice but to like the Cardinals.

James was upset after that about giving up his damn office for the stupid baby. Sure he loved the kid but why can’t it sleep somewhere else. Then he got an idea. What if they just moved so that James could still have his office and the baby wouldn’t have to sleep downstairs.

“You’re going to try and move while Jordan’s pregnant? With our work schedules?” Dex says with a laugh when he catches James looking at house listings in his office.

“I’m not giving up my office to share with that prick. He’s an awful sharer and he’s going to make everything messy down there and I don’t want to share with him.” James whines

“Well why don’t you let the baby sleep in you and Jordan’s room?”

“So we never have sex again? No thank you.” James clarifies quickly. He already has lost some of his privileges when it came to that and he wasn’t going to give up getting laid ever again just for his office.

“Then you’ll make the best of it and share with Jordan. Because there is no way he’s going to want to move while he’s pregnant James. Think about it.” Dex tells him before exiting the office in search for Aleks like he was before.

When Jordan arrives home that night after dropping off Aron he shouts out to James but doesn’t get a reply. He sighs and trudges upstairs thinking James probably fell asleep as his office door is wide open so he can’t be recording.

When he gets upstairs he does find James, who is cleaning up his office.

“What are you doing?”

“You said this was going to be the baby’s rooms so I’m making room for said baby. I doubt the kid needs a desk yet some I’m packing up some of the shit on here so it’s easier to move it downstairs when the time comes.” James answers

Jordan smiles and walks up to hug James “Thank you James.”

“Yeah whatever, I better be getting laid for this.” He grumbles out. Jordan laughs “And if you fuck with any of my recording shit I will break your desk and computer in half with my battle axe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm almost done this fic it shouldn't be as long as Timeless was but It's definitely going to probably be around 20 chapters a least. Please enjoy!


	10. A Not So Good Surprise

Jordan wouldn’t really say he was a pregnancy expert per say. But he had been pregnant long enough now, well 12 weeks now, and he felt like he could tell when someone else was pregnant just from going through it himself.

He continued to stare at said person from his seat at the table, some of the guys gone out to supper, James’ treat, and he could tell something was off. From the moment there food came his nose scrunched and he looked almost nauseas but as well was complaining of tiredness and how hungry he was.

“James,” Jordan started as the latter climbed into bed with him “Did you notice a certain somebody acting weird tonight?”

“Who?” James says as he huddles up behind Jordan, spooning him “All of our friends are weird.”

“You know who.”

“Oh... Now that you mention it, yeah he was kind of off tonight.”

“I think something’s up there.” Jordan responds but a yawn cuts him off before he can continue.

“I think you can save your little investigation until tomorrow. Plus you promised you would call your damn parents tomorrow. Because then were off to PAX soon and were going to have to say something to the fans before that and I feel like your parents should find out from us and not the internet.”

Jordan nods and snuggles closer to James, murmuring his ‘good night’ and James doing the same.

The next day Jordan finally told his parents and after almost two hours of being on the phone he needed to get out for a bit so he decided he go meet James at the office and they could go get lunch. After all his morning sickness had seemed to settle finally and his food cravings had doubled because of this.

When he got to the office Dan pointed out that James was recording something with Aron and Spencer so Jordan decided he’d go bother one of the others while he waited. He was about to drop in on Stefani when he realized something. Aleksandr wasn’t in his office either.

“Did Aleks come in today?” He asked Stef

“Yeah he’s here. I think he might have a bug though he threw up once earlier and he’s been going back and forth to the bathroom all morning.”

Jordan nods and then excuses himself, wandering over to the bathroom area.

He opens the bathroom door and he can see Aleks’ shoes from under the stall door.

“Aleks?”

“What?”

“You feeling okay? Stef said you might be sick.”

“Well... kind of.”

“Can I come in?”

Aleks doesn’t answer but his stall door unlocks and swing sup slowly. As Jordan approaches he can instantly tell that he was right.

“You got a tummy ache?”

“Shut up. You know what this is. I’m so fucking stupid I swear to god I should have just got my tubes tied the day I was born.”

Jordan sighs softly and crouches down next to Aleks and rubs his shoulder to comfort him.

“Did you take one of those dumb pee tests?” He asks. Aleks nods

“5”

“You took 5 of them?”

“I thought they might be defective because they kept coming back positive. I never thought this would happen. I’m 23 Jordan I can’t have a baby.”

“I’m only a year older then you and I’m having one.” Jordan mentions

“But you have James.”

“So, you have Kevin. He loves you just as much as James loves me.”

“But he’s 19 Jordan. He’s literally still a baby himself. The one time I let it slide and don’t make Kevin go get protection this happens.” Aleks says

Jordan can see him start to sniffle so he scoots over and wraps his arms around Aleks in a hug

“It’s okay Aleks. Everything’s going to be okay.” He whispers soothingly.


	11. Broken Promise

It was an odd coincidence really. That Aleks somehow got pregnant just 3 months after Jordan had. That after Jordan was stupid and forgot protection one time Aleks didn’t learn any better and did the same thing.

“Please don’t tell James, okay?” Aleks requests when there back in his office, after Jordan has finally calmed him down enough.

That’s something pretty hard for Jordan seeing as he hates keeping secrets from James. The only time he’s ever been able to keep a secret was when he got pregnant and didn’t tell him at first, but eventually he did end up spilling the beans.

“Why not? He won’t tell Kevin anything.”

“Because I don’t want anyone to know about this until I decided what I want to do.”

‘Oh’ Jordan thought to himself. He never considered that.

The next few days went by in a blur, Jordan trying his best to keep his mouth shut to everyone about Aleks, Aleks looking sad and getting up to vomit at least 3 times a day, James giving questioning looks to Jordan and Aleks about it but neither giving any sort of explanation.

“Hey so I was thinking with the baby and all maybe we need to decide who’s going to fill in for you, you know after you have the kid and you got to stay home and watch it.” Dan brings up over lunch a few days later.

It doesn’t bother Jordan because he knows they need to decide this stuff before they run out of time and he’s pushing the kid out but he notices how Aleks tenses so quickly when Dan brings that up.

“Well I mean you, James and Seamus I’m sure could split the job, since you guys have been here the longest.” Jordan suggests

After lunch Jordan walks by Aleks office to find him editing and walks in without knocking and closes the door behind him.

“Aleks you need to talk to Kevin. This is seriously effecting you I can see it.” Jordan tells his friend

Aleks sighs “I know.”

Jordan pauses. He really thought Aleks would argue this. Because before he sounded pretty adamant on the fact.

“I’m just scared to.”

“Aleks, Kevin isn’t going to break up with you because you’re pregnant.” Jordan tells him. But really he can’t be for certain. He doesn’t know how Kevin will react. He knows he loves the Russian but it isn’t like his and James relationship. He knew that James wouldn’t ever leave his child where with Kevin he doesn’t know.

“I hope not.” Aleks mumbles back before going back to his editing.

Jordan can help himself after that. He prays Aleks won’t kill him for this but he wouldn’t blame him if he did.

“James? Can I come in?” Jordan asks

James smiles and get’s out of his chair so Jordan can sit like the gentleman he is.

“What’s up beautiful?”

“You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. Especially Aleks, he will kill me if he finds out I told you I promised I wouldn’t.” Jordan says

“Okay I swear I won’t say anything to anyone. Shoot.”

“Aleks is pregnant. And he hasn’t told Kevin yet. And I’m really worried Kevin is going to freak out and Aleks is too.”

“Fucking Kevin.” James grumbles “Damn it now Aleks is going to be all fucked up now. He’s too young to have a baby and Kevin is too this is going to just fuck everything up.”

“James, I’m like a year older then Aleks he isn’t that young.”

“Yes he is! He can’t have a baby he’s still a freaking baby himself the little shit can barely remember to feed his dog!”

“James why is this such a big deal? All I wanted was advice for the Kevin thing and you seem more interested in Aleks not being able to be a damn dad.” Jordan disputes

“Because I’m mad. Aleks is my best friend and Kevin went and fucking got him pregnant and now he’s never going to be the same. We aren’t going to have any of our fun little shenanigans anymore or get drunk and fight or any of the other shit we used to do.”

Jordan gets that. He gets that James just lost Jordan for fun stuff and now Aleks too. That now his only options are going to be Joe and Dex and Aron to go get drunk and be stupid with. That everything is changing so fast for James and he doesn’t like it.

“But you’re not going to lose Aleks, James. In fact if you support him you two will probably be closer.”

“I’m going to cut Kevin’s balls off next time I see him.” James gripes “But I know. I just love Aleks and I don’t want to see him get hurt. Just like you.”

Jordan smiles “I know. Just don’t tell Aleks I told you this I swear I’ll chop off your balls if you do.”

James smirks but leans down to give Jordan a kiss before his boyfriend exits.


	12. Seamus' Warning

James can’t help but be angry with Kevin. He fucked with Aleks and he thinks he should have to pay. So what he does that night he feels is justice for what Kevin had done.

The next morning James wakes up to a message back from the person he was hoping would respond. He answers that he’ll be there in a day, leaving James feeling more satisfied.

“Why are you smiling so much today?” Seamus says when James pops by to bring his friend some lunch.

“Well I can tell you but you can’t tell Jordan or Aleks I did this. Or anyone for that matter but for sure not them.”

Seamus nods “What did you do now?”

“Well Jordan told me Kevin got Aleks pregnant and out of rage I thought I would tell Sly about this. And one Mr. SLyfoxhound decided he needed to come to Colorado to teach Kevin a lesson.”

“Oh my god James what did you do? Sly is going to kill Kevin he will literally skin him for getting Aleks knocked up!” Seamus exclaims

It was probably true. Sly was never fond of Kevin since Aleks and he had started dating. It was after Sly and Aleks broke up, when Aleks caught Sly cheating on him, again, and finally had enough and left, came to stay with James and Jordan till he could find somewhere else to go. He eventually got his own house but during his time with James and Jordan he and Kevin had started dating and when Sly had found out he wasn’t the happiest.

“I’m sure he won’t kill him, kill him. He might punch him but I’m sure he won’t kill him.”

“James why did you think this was a good idea?”

“Because Kevin hurt Aleks and I don’t want to see my friend get stuck raising this baby alone because Kevin gets bored of Aleks like he did with the Creatures. He’s only 19 he is not ready to be a father. Sly on the other hand could be. He may have done some stupid stuff when he was younger but he’s changed and he could help Aleks raise the baby and make him a lot happier then Kevin will.” James explains

Seamus sighs “I really hope this doesn’t back fire on you dude. Because if it does you are not staying here to hide from Jordan.”

“Fine, I’ll stay with Joe and Dexter.” He reacts though he knows he could never put up with living with those two for more than an hour.


	13. Welcome Back

The next day after work Aleks comes over to hang out and they decide to watch a movie since both Aleks and Jordan are so tired and sleepy lately from being pregnant. Only 20 minutes into the movie Jordan’s fast asleep with his head in James lap while Aleks can’t stop yawning himself.

“Dude, if you’re tired just lie down and sleep.” James tells him, knowing Aleks is probably going to argue with him.

But he doesn’t, because lately he just hasn’t had the energy to do anything and he slouches back farther into the lounge chair and curls up ready to fall asleep.

James thinks they’re both out when he hears Aleks whisper his name. He peeks over and sees his friends eyes slightly open still, looking kind of nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

“You can’t tell Kevin if I tell you this.”

James nods and waits for what he knows Aleks is about to tell him.

“I’m pregnant.”

“I’m going to kill Kevin.” James mumbles

“I know.” Aleks mumbles back and closes his eyes, finally letting sleep take over.

The movie ends and James lets the two sleep downstairs while he goes upstairs to check on Ein. He’s grabbing himself another drink when there’s a knock at the door. He heads over to the front entrance and opens the front door to be greeted by the person he was expecting.

“Thank god you’re here man.” James sighs as he pulls Eddie into a hug. The other Latino smiles and squeezes back.

“Man it’s been forever.” Eddie sighs into James shoulder

James lets the Latino in and helps him with his bags, taking them to the guest room as quiet as possible so the two downstairs don’t wake.

“Now you have to swear you won’t tell either of the guys downstairs that’s why you’re here. Because if either of them find out I told you Jordan’s going to leave me and Aleks is never going to talk to me again.”

“I promise man. So did Aleks even tell Kevin yet?” Sly asks as the two head back downstairs from the bedroom.

“No, he’s too scared he’s going to break up with him. I don’t blame him; Kevin isn’t ready to commit to something like that. I mean it took him almost a year after he and Aleks started dating for him just to move out here. He’s not going to jump for this kid either.”

Eddie nods “I know I don’t trust him with my Aleks. Aleks deserves better and obviously Kevin doesn’t want this if he still hasn’t even caught on to Aleks’ weird behavior by now. Hasn’t it been like 2 weeks?”

“At least.” James adds

The two continue to catch up after that and while doing so Jordan wakes in the basement from his cat nap. As he does though he can hear his boyfriend upstairs talking to someone and he doubts Ein learned to speak human overnight so he stumbles upstairs.

“Sly?” Jordan questions when he sees the lad talking to James at the table. He rubs his eyes just to make sure he isn’t seeing things.

“Hey buddy, been awhile hey?”

“Uh yeah, what are you doing back?” Jordan asks, baffled to see Eddie again

“Well I just thought I’d come pay a visit it’s been forever, and I hear from James that you two are having a baby so I thought what a better way to say congratulations then in person.”

Jordan can’t seem to buy that. He loves Eddie but he hasn’t been back to visit once since he left a year ago so why would he just come back now?

“Does Aleks know you’re here?”

“Um, no he doesn’t yet.” Sly answers. Jordan nods. He has a funny feeling Aleks probably doesn’t want to see Sly, the last time they talked in person Aleks threw a lamp at him. Jordan can’t blame him though, if James cheated on him countless times but kept him strung along, he’d probably throw more than a lamp at him.

“So do you guys know if it’s a girl or a boy yet?” Eddie asks, changing the subject in hopes Jordan doesn’t catch on to his and James plan.

“No were going to find out this Sunday.” James answers giddily. Jordan smiles too because every time James gets excited about the baby he can’t help but get excited too. He’s just so happy James is happy and that maybe there little family will work out.

The three talk a little longer when Eddie yawns and tells them he’s going to grab a quick nap from his long plane ride from Florida. James decides to go order a pizza and Jordan hangs around with him. When the pizza’s been ordered Aleks stumbles upstairs himself and smiles slightly at the two being all gross and romantic in the kitchen.

“You two are disgusting.” Aleks laughs out but takes a seat beside Jordan at the kitchen island.

“You sure slept long.” James starts as he goes back to filling the cat food for all of Jordan’s damn cats.

Aleks shrugs “I’ve been sleeping like shit lately. You know, stupid morning sickness waking you up to early and then stupid bladder keeping you up all night.”

“Wait, James knows?” Jordan stops Aleks to say.

He nods “I had to tell him. I needed someone else to talk to. And I was going to tell Aron but he’s been too busy with his own stuff.”

“Wait what’s going on with Aron? And hello you could have talked to me!”

“Yeah but your life is all perfect you don’t get it as well as James.”

“What’s so wrong with James life?” Jordan questions, not understanding how someone with 7.7 million dollars in the bank could have things so bad.

“I grew up with split parents and young parents who had no clue what they were doing. You grew up in a normal home where you got whatever you wanted.” James spills

Jordan always forgot that, that James didn’t have things so great growing up like he always did.

“Aleks and I always can talk about that kind of stuff, since neither of us had normal childhoods. He’s just worried his kids going to get to go through the same thing.” James explains.

“Aleks you know were always here for you right? And your kid obviously.” Jordan tells Aleks.

“Thanks Jordan.” He says with a smile “I just don’t want my kid to grow up without a dad.”

‘Well he won’t have to’ James thinks as he glances up stairs at where he knows Sly is sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Sly. I can never not add Sly. Enjoy :)


	14. Not The Right Reaction

Aleks heads home that night after pizza, too tired to stay and game with Jordan and James. He’s been hoping some of these symptoms would have died down by now but his doctor said they may not since Aleks has been so stressed in the last while.

As he unlocks the door he can hear Kevin upstairs, doing something stupid because he keeps shouting curses. Aleks sighs and hops upstairs in hopes that his boyfriend hasn’t broken any bones in the process of whatever he’s doing.

He checks the bedroom and nothing and then checks both their offices which are both cold and empty as well.

When he finds Kevin in the bathroom however he’s shocked.

Kevin’s lit candles all over the bathroom and thrown some of those bath bombs in the tub and even set up the IPad so they can watch something in the tub without getting the IPad wet.

“What’s all this?” Aleks asks, getting Kevin to turn around and notice him finally.

“Well you’ve been so sick and shit lately I thought I’d do something nice to make you feel better. You can relax awhile while I go edit or whatever. If you need me just call okay?”

Kevin goes to duck out of the room but Aleks grabs his arm before he can get anywhere

“I need you.”

“For what?” The younger laughs

“To share this nice bubble bath with me.” Aleks says with a smirk. Kevin can’t turn that down.

After their very enjoyable bath Kevin goes to do a little editing while Aleks takes Mishka for a walk around the block. When he gets back he changes into his pajamas and falls into bed. He’s half asleep when he feels Kevin sliding in beside him.

“Kevin?” Aleks whispers without turning around to look at his boyfriend

“What?”

“I’m... I think... I’m pregnant.” Aleks finally makes himself say. He sits silently and awaits Kevin’s reaction but nothing happens. Aleks is pretty sure he’s left from how quiet it’s gotten, either that or he died.

“Kevin?” Aleks asks again as he turns around to face the younger. He looks pretty shocked, Aleks can’t blame him, he was too.

Aleks shakes his hand in front of Kevin’s face a couple of times to get him back into reality. Kevin lets out a breath but still looks pretty shocked.

“How?” He finally says. That wasn’t what Aleks was expecting.

“What do you mean how?”

“How did you get pregnant we use protection!”

“Yeah well I know for a fact one time you didn’t last month because look at where we are now!” Aleks disagrees

“Do you like, want to keep it?”

“What the hell Kevin?” Aleks starts as he sits up to argue with his boyfriend “Normally when your boyfriend tells you there pregnant the first two things you don’t say are ‘How did this happen’ and ‘Are we keeping it’. I knew you weren’t going to want this. You might as well just leave now because no, I’m not getting rid of my fucking baby.”

“Aleks no that’s not what I meant-“

“Kevin fuck off I’m not talking about this anymore.” Aleks shouts back at him, rolling back over before Kevin can see tears starting to prickle out of the corner’s of his eyes “Either leave or I’m going to.”

Kevin sighs and rolls out of the bed and heads downstairs knowing he’s crashing on the couch since Aleks isn’t in the mood to try and work this out.

Aleks can’t help but want to leave still and he knows Jordan said he and James would be there for him so he grabs his phone and his jacket and drives back over to their place.

He isn’t expecting however for Sly to answer the door once he’s finished knocking.


	15. The Truth

The two stare at each other for a long time. Aleks can’t think of what to even say. He’s missed Sly, even after everything that’s happened he still was a big part of his life for 2 years and he can’t help himself but want to reach out and hug him, especially after what just happened at his place.

Eddie’s defiantly surprised when Aleks hugs him but he isn’t going to turn down the affection from the younger.

“Have you been crying?” Sly asks after a moment, still holding the Russian close.

“Yeah.” Aleks mumbles into Sly’s shirt “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sly nods “Well you should probably come inside its kind of cold and you look really tired.”

Aleks nods himself and let’s Eddie bring him into his friends house.

Aleks doesn’t really want to talk about what just went down so he just tells the three that Kevin and he had a disagreement and Aleks wanted to get away for awhile. Sly immediately offers the guest room and says he’ll sleep on the couch so Aleks is more comfortable and so Jordan leads the younger upstairs to get settled while James makes up the couch for Eddie.

“This is about the baby isn’t it?” Jordan asks as he helps tuck Aleks in. The younger sniffles but nods in agreement.

“I don’t think he wants the baby Jordan.” Aleks whispers out sadly. Jordan sighs and sits down at the edge on the bed by Aleks’ legs.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow okay? I’m not going to let him get away with leaving you like this. And neither is James.”

“Thanks.” Aleks answers.

Jordan leans down and gives Aleks a kiss on the forehead before wishing him a goodnight and heading to his room to find James. He feels so bad for Aleks now, that this all turned upside down so fast. He hopes when he talks to Kevin tomorrow he can convince the Asian that this isn’t as bad as he thinks it is and he should support Aleks instead of throw away their relationship over this.

“You never told me by the way,” Jordan starts the next morning, when Aleks and he are eating breakfast while Sly and James are still sleeping “What’s going on with Aron?”

“He has a crush on Spencer. Like a big one.”

“But what about Seamus and Spencer?”

“That’s the problem. He doesn’t want to break them up but he doesn’t know how to stop loving Spencer. I can’t really help him, the only way I know how to get over someone is to have them cheat on you several times and I doubt that’s going to happen in Aron’s case.” Aleks responds

“Why the hell is all of this happening now?” Jordan complains as he goes back to his cereal.


	16. Engagement

Jordan goes to talk to Kevin himself. He’s too scared to bring James as the guy might kill him for hurting Aleks so he lets him stay home to keep an eye on the Russian. And the Latino who’s cautiously trying his best to get Aleks to fall for him again, or at least it seems that way to Jordan.

“Kevin, open up I know your home!” Jordan shouts as he hits the doorbell again and again. Finally he comes to the door, look in almost as bad as shape as Aleks looked last night.

Kevin lets him in and leads him to the living room where it looks like he’s been sleeping.

“What did you want?”

“Well obviously something happened with you and Aleksandr last night or he wouldn’t have shown up at our house at 11:30 at night last night crying. I’m guessing he told you about the baby?”

“You know?” Kevin asks confused

“Yeah Aleks told me when he found out.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Like 3 weeks ago.” Jordan answers seeing how Kevin’s expression changes from sad to confused but still sad.

“Why didn’t he tell me sooner?”

“Well, look at how you reacted. He probably would have never told you if he knew that’s what was going to happen.” Jordan tells him before adding on “He told me you said you didn’t want the baby, how do you think that made him feel?”

Kevin rubs his hands over his faces and sighs “I don’t know why I said that. I was freaking out I didn’t mean I didn’t want to be there if Aleks was going to keep it. I just thought Aleks wasn’t interested in kids so I thought he might just want to terminate things and pretend it never happened. I love Aleks with all my heart I don’t want this to be why we break up.”

“Well, you need to make that more clear to him because right now he definitely doesn’t think that.” Jordan warns

Kevin sighs and then reaches down under the coffee table to pull something out. Jordan’s eyes widen when he sees what Kevin has in his hands.

“I bought this ring about a month ago. I was going to purpose on Christmas Eve but I guess now is a good a time as ever.” Kevin admits

“I think so too.” Jordan tells him, giving him a pat on the back as a ‘go for it’ gesture.


	17. Abandonment

The appointment goes great and just like last time the baby is growing at a normal rate and is healthy as could be. Then the OB/GYN asks with the two want to know the gender of there baby and both answer simultaneously ‘yes’.

“It’s... A boy!”

Jordan smiled happily the whole drive home as he stared at their newest ultra sound.

“I still really like Creed.” Jordan says in his sing-song voice, hoping James will agree with him on the name for their baby.

“Creed Septar Wilson. I get to choose the middle name since you picked Creed.” James replies, not taking his eyes off the road since he was still driving with his learners, wanting to finally learn to drive before their baby was born.

Jordan grins back at James before leaning over and pressing a kiss to James cheek “I love it.”

“Wow I can’t believe how easy you were to agree to that. No wonder you’re pregnant.” James says sarcastically, earning a harsh smack in the arm from Jordan. Even though it hurt James can’t help but laugh at his idiot boyfriend.

Jordan tells everyone respectively at work the next day that there having a boy and that they want to name him Creed. They get a lot of congratulations, Stefani complaining about them naming their poor child after a video game. Jordan’s so happy a bubbly he almost forgets about Aleks and Kevin’s situation.

“Has Kevin been by at all today yet?” He asks Spencer when it’s just the two of them in the kitchen. Spencer shakes his head and Jordan curses in his head.

“Why? Was he supposed to come by?” Spencer questions

“Well, no but he needs to talk to Aleksandr. Like now, before Sly pulls something.”

Spencer gives Jordan a very confused look “Sly’s back?”

“Oh yeah, I guess you guys weren’t really around this weekend. Sly came to ‘visit’ as he claims but I’m pretty sure he’s here to spy on Aleks and Kevin and get Aleks back. Aleks and Kevin had a huge fight over something and Aleks is staying with us and Kevin wants to purpose but he still hasn’t shown up so.”

“I spend one weekend at home with Seamus and I miss all of this!” Spencer complains

“Yeah but now I’m worried Kevin’s chickening out. Or maybe he was at the house while we were at the doctors yesterday and Aleks turned him down.”

Jordan decides the best thing to do is ask Aleks is he’s heard from Kevin and go from there on his investigation. He sees the boy in Dex’s office watching something and calls him to meet him in his office.

“What’s up?” Aleks asks as he comes in and closes the door behind himself, having a feeling this is about him and Kevin again.

“Have you heard from Kevin at all since Friday?” Jordan asks

Aleks shakes his head no “I tired texting him this morning to see if he was going to be around so I could go pick up more clothes since I don’t have my keys to get into the house but he ignored it. Did you ever talk to him? Did he seem mad?”

“No, he wanted to try and fix things, that’s why I’m so confused. I thought he would have talked to you by now.” Jordan tells Aleks

Jordan tries and calls Kevin that night again but get’s no answer so he decides on his way to work the next morning he and James will stop by, Aleks staying home with morning sickness again and Sly offering to keep an eye on him again.

“Kevin’s car isn’t even here Jor.” James says as they pull up. Jordan gives him a puzzled look

“What the hell? Did he really leave?”

James get’s out of the car once it’s parked and jogs up to the front window to peak in. No Kevin inside but it looks like his stuff is still there.

“I think we need to file a missing persons report it’s been 3 days since we’ve seen or heard him and his car is gone and the house looks abandoned.” James tells Jordan as he reenters the car.

Jordan sighs, just what Aleks needed, his boyfriend to just up and disappear now. Great.


	18. The Slip Up

Since Kevin was gone and Aleks didn’t like the feeling of being home by himself James offered him to come stay with them for the time being. Jordan didn’t mind, mostly because Aleks spent most of his time in the guest bedroom recording anyways. Sly was still crashing on the couch, though Jordan wasn’t sure why since he’d been visiting now for at least 3 weeks.

“I mean he’s been here for like 3 weeks now James. I love Eddie but it seems weird. He doesn’t visit one time the whole time he’s been gone and suddenly he finds out were having a baby and he wants to visit for a month?”

James freezes, trying his best to think of something that’ll make it sound like what Jordan’s saying is true and not reveal why Eddie was really there.

“Maybe he wants to be his god father or something? Eddie loves babies.”

“I doubt that. I think he’s up to something. Especially with how much time he’s trying to spend with Aleks. Does he even know he’s pregnant?”

“I didn’t tell him anything. Unless Aleks did.” James lies

Jordan still thinks it’s weird. Why would Sly just show up now?

With all the free time Jordan’s had lately without being as involved with shenanigans since he’s pregnant he decides to enlist Spencer and Joe in helping him find out what’s going on. He knows Sly can’t just be here to visit and he’s really starting to think he’s trying to steal Aleks from Kevin.

“I’m going to the store.” Jordan shouts as he gives Ein a pet goodbye. He hears Aleks and Sly shout back some sort of ‘good bye’ and since James is at the office that’s his queue to go. Once he gets outside he meets up with Joe and Spencer around the back of the house where there set up with the equipment so they can try and hear what Aleks and Eddie are doing.

“I still think this is creepy.” Joe whispers as they wait “Why can’t you just ask him?”

“Because he’s not going to tell me because he knows I’ll tell Aleks and Kevin.” Jordan states “He might tell James but if James knew he would have told me by now.”

They wait awhile longer, bored and stuck listening to Sly play Minecraft and Aleks upstairs on the phone trying to explain to his mother that just because he’s pregnant doesn’t mean he needs to move home.

Finally Aleks get’s off the phone and starts heading downstairs where Sly must hear him because suddenly there speaker starts to pick up Sly talking to Aleks.

“Quick turn up the volume so we can hear what they’re saying.” Spencer insists. Joe quickly turns up the volume to reveal what they’re saying.

It’s starts off as just the two making small talk while Aleks grabs something from the kitchen but then he decides to join his ex boyfriend in the living room. They start mostly talking about work and recording and then Eddie brings up something about Kevin.

“Where is he anyways? He hasn’t talked to you at all?”

Aleks shakes his head “No, I told him I want to talk about things and that I’m not going to freak out or anything and he still won’t even text me back. I’m seriously getting worried he’s dead or something. But I doubt that since he’s still posting videos on his channel.”

“I can’t believe he would just cut you out like that. He doesn’t get what he’s giving up.”

Aleks blushes “Thanks.”

“I mean it. Losing you is the biggest mistake any guy could ever make. I would know.” Sly tells Aleks, internally cheering as he realizes Aleks is blushing and smiling, all signs that he’s still interested in Eddie.

And suddenly there’s no talking on the speaker and then Jordan realizes what he’s hearing on the other end. The sound of the two swapping spit.

“Want to go upstairs?” Aleks asks when they pull away. Sly nods and the two head towards the staircase

“Oh my god what did we just hear?” Joe says in shock.

Jordan himself is nearly about to scream. How could Aleks do that to Kevin? Especially when the two are supposed to be having a baby!

“I got to go back in. I’ll just pretend they didn’t have what I needed from the store it’ll be fine.” Jordan says before getting up and rushing to the door

Once he gets inside though it seems he’s too late as he can see the spare bedroom’s door closed and both their shoes kicked off at the end of the stairs.

Jordan groans under his breath as he goes to tell the other two to go home, that he and James will deal with this once he’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so just so you know I have finished writing this and it will be updated every day or so now since it's done :) Enjoy and thank you for reading!


	19. Shattered Promises

“Jordan? What are, uh, you doing home so early?” Aleks stutters out when he comes back downstairs, realizing Jordan must have been home for awhile if he was watching TV so casually on the couch.

“About an hour ago.”

Aleks freezes, knowing Jordan probably freaking heard them upstairs.

“Listen Jordan-“

“I can’t believe you cheated on Kevin Aleks. You yourself know what it feels like to be cheated on and then you go and do it yourself! And with Sly for goodness sakes! He treated you like shit the last few months you were dating and now you just go and forgive him because your hormones are all messed up!”

“I know Jordan it was a mistake I know.” Aleks tells him

“Well I hope you know because now you’re going to get to explain this to Kevin when he comes back. And James.” Jordan tells his friend, knowing that James will be so disappointed in Aleks for going back to Sly.

“If Kevin ever comes back.” Aleks mumbles

Jordan sighs “Aleks, he will. He won’t abandon you two.”

James arrives home as this is happening and at that moment opens the front door, earning some barks from the dogs below.

“Aleks, tell James what you did.”

“What?” James questions, confused to what’s even going on.

“Aleks had sex with Sly.” Jordan tells him before Aleks can stop him.

“So you guys are back together?” James says, somewhat hopeful, earning a confused glare from Jordan.

“What the heck James? Why would they be?”

“Oh... I mean-“

“Do you want me and Sly to get back together?” Aleks asks

“I mean, he is a more reliable father figure then Kevin...”

“Unbelievable!” Aleks shouts “I knew you had something to do with this. He’s here because of you isn’t he?”

“I’m here because of what?” Sly interrupts, finally coming downstairs when he heard Aleks shouting

“James got you here didn’t he?”

“Well he told me you were pregnant and that Kevin wasn’t ready to be a dad so I should try and get you back so you had a dad for your baby.” Sly admits.

Aleks is about to shout at James again when he grasps something. How would James had known that when he only told him 3 weeks ago and Eddie got here the day he told James. Then he figures it out.

“You told James after I told you not to?” He asks Jordan, anger bubbling as he knows that’s the only way James would have found out.

“I’m sorry Aleks I had too.” Jordan confesses

Aleks doesn’t respond after that, instead deciding to leave. He grabs his keys and his shoes and heads out the front door and get’s in his car and drives off.

“I can’t belive you James! I told you not to tell anyone! And why can’t you just let Aleks live his life? Now he went and cheated on Kevin because of your stupidity!” Jordan roars at James

He doesn’t even want to see his face he’s so angry. How could James betray him like that? He promised he wouldn’t say anything. How can Jordan even trust him with there child if he can’t trust him with something so little like this.

“Jordan where are you going?” James shouts as he sees Jordan start to head for the door himself. Jordan doesn’t answer just walks out the front door and get’s in his car.

He pulls up at Seamus’ apartment and knocks on the door, praying his friend is home.

“Jordan? What are you doing here?”

“Can I stay here tonight? James and I got into a fight.” Jordan tells him, trying to keep calm. Seamus nods and let’s his friend in.


	20. Coming Home

Seamus sighed as for the fifth time that night his phone ringed with James number lighting up the screen. He was trying to sleep and James would not leave him alone. He promised Jordan he wouldn’t say anything to James that he was here because he didn’t want to talk to him.

The ringing stopped again and Seamus as finally able to start drifting off when it began to ring again. He groans and got up and marched into the spare bedroom.

“Jordan, call James back or your sleeping on the balcony.”

Jordan groaned and sat up and pulled out his own phone, sighing as he pressed James name on speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

“Jordan? Where the hell are you?” James answered as soon as he picked up

“I’m at Seamus’. What do you want; you’re driving him crazy with the phone calls.”

“For you to come home. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I told Aleks and I’m sorry I pulled the thing with Sly. He went home anyways. And Aleks will forgive you, I’ll call and apologize to him tomorrow. Just please come home.” James pleas

Normally Jordan would, because he knows how hard it is for James to admit he’s wrong. But tonight Jordan is fed up with his boyfriend.

“No. I don’t want to. I rather sleep here on this crummy bed then come home and be with you right now. You broke my trust and I’m not ready to forgive you for that yet.” Jordan tells him

“Jordan, come on. I’m so sorry okay? Please I’ll do anything.”

“Good night James.” Jordan says before hanging up and turning off his phone so he can get some sleep.

The next day Jordan knows James will be at the office to record Creature talk so he goes back to the house to be by himself. He takes a nice nap and then reads his new baby book he got the other day and relaxes and tries his best not to be stressed over the Aleks thing.

He texts Aleks after awhile with a long apology, hoping his friend will forgive him and be mad at James instead. He still isn’t over how James broke a promise like that. He’s supposed to be the older one here yet he’s acting like the immature one.

James comes home after Creature talk and spies Jordan out on the deck trying to get snow off patio furniture even though he shouldn’t be doing that hard of work when he’s pregnant. James sighs and walks outside to talk to the younger.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Cleaning. Go away I’m still mad at you.”

James sighs “Please Jordan? I swear I only did it to try and make things better for Aleks. And it’s not like I was wrong either. Kevin left and he’s trying to ignore Aleks, so trying to get Eddie and Aleks back together wasn’t the dumbest idea ever.”

“I know.” Jordan mumbles

“What was that?” James asks skeptically

“I know you were right.” He mumbles before continuing a bit louder “I’m mad because it seems like you care more about Aleks then me lately.”

“Where the hell did you get that?”

Jordan sighs “You always put him first now, trying to make things eaiser for him. What about me? You didn’t even consider my feelings when you called Sly here all you did was think about trying to make Aleks’ life easier. It’s like ever since you found out he was having a baby you forgot about me and our own freaking child.”

“Jordan how could you say that? I love you more than anything in the world and I love our baby just as much. You know why I’ve been so worried about Aleks? Because he isn’t as luck as you to have a caring boyfriend who’s going to support him and look out for him and his baby. You do have that and that’s why I’ve been trying to be a good friend to Aleks and find someone who would be around for him and his baby. I’m so sorry if I haven’t been giving you enough attention.”

“Okay,” Jordan says before walking over to James and giving him a hug, letting the older wrap his arms around him and squeeze him enough to suffocate him “I’m sorry too. I just get jealous that Aleks is getting more attention that I always forget what he’s really going through and how lucky I am that I have you.”

“How about this, I take you out for a nice meal tonight and then we can come home and finish wrapping gifts for secret Santa tomorrow. We can go where ever you want, just the two of us.” James suggests

Jordan nods happily into the nape of James neck “I’d really like that.”


	21. The Phone Call

The next day they do secret Santa but before they start James pulls Aleks into the hallway to talk to him about what happened 3 days prior.

“I’m so sorry okay Aleks? I swear I was just trying to make things better for you. I didn’t want Kevin to leave; I wanted you to be happy. But he did and that’s why I wanted Sly to come so he could help you and look after the baby because you and I both know what it’s like to live in broken homes, it sucks. But if your okay being by yourself I promise me and Jordan will help you out as much as possible and I’m sure everyone else here will too.” James says to his friend

Aleks smiles weakly, tears threatening to spill again. “Stupid hormones.” He mumbles to himself before giving James a hug back to forgive him.

“I’m glad you don’t hate us.” James jokes

“I know you guys were just trying to help and so I can’t really hate you for that. I just wish I had never even told Kevin and just lied and said I was getting fat so he never would have left”

“I doubt he would have believed that you put on about 20 pounds just out of nowhere Aleksandr.” James says with a laugh, earning one in return from Aleks as they finally stop hugging and head back into the office to start secret Santa.

After a very eventful gift opening most of the guys decide to head home with their new presents, luckily no fart spray accident happening this time. James takes Jordan straight home, the latter wanting to record a bark box with Ein when they got home. Aleks went home alone, feeling a lot better than he had in awhile, to go home and pack for going to visit his parents for Christmas.

He was packing up all his clothes for the 5 days he would be gone when his phone started ringing. He thought it might be Aron wanting to hang out so he answered not recognizing the number but assuming it might be his home phone number.

“Hello?”

“Aleks?”

“Kevin?” Aleks replied. He was pretty sure he recognized that voice as his boyfriends that he hadn’t heard in ages.

“Yeah it’s me.” Kevin replies

“Where the hell are you man? I swear to god Jordan and James almost put out a missing person report on you.”

“I went home. I just needed some space.”

Aleks doesn’t say anything to that. He isn’t going to accept that as an excuse for leaving him and their unborn child without even telling him.

“I miss you.” Kevin says after awhile.

“Then you shouldn’t have left.” Aleks replies before hanging up. He takes a deep breath trying to keep calm and then tosses his phone into his suitcase, deciding to keep away from it for awhile so Kevin can’t talk to him anymore.

Christmas goes by in a flash and then its New Years and Jordan and James get dragged with Stefani, along with Dan and Joe and Dexter downtown for the fireworks and her whole little hotel idea. Aleks was going to come but he’s just been too sad lately to want to do anything. After New Year’s Eve things are back to normal in the work schedule except for Jordan and Aleks occasionally having to duck out for doctor’s appointments.

“So is Kevin like ever coming back?” Spencer asks Jordan on their way to Home Depot. They decided since Jordan’s missed out on a few videos lately that for a Creature Life they would repaint the baby’s room and set up the crib to see how frustrated James would get. But first they had to go pick up the paint James requested.

“Aleks hasn’t said anything about him in ages. He told Aron that he called before Christmas but after that he hasn’t said anything to any of us since about it. I’m starting to think he’s not.” Jordan admits

“I still don’t get that. You got him convinced that he could make things work with Aleks and they could get married and then he just disappeared and hasn’t even attempted to try and keep Aleks in his life.”

“I’m starting to think I may have scared him more with the thought of getting married. Some guys are really scared of that commitment thing.” Jordan confesses

“Well yeah, isn’t James really weird about that stuff?” Spencer asks nonchalantly.

“No?”

“Well he kind of must be because you’re having a baby and he hasn’t once brought up you two getting married.”

Now that Spencer says that Jordan can’t stop thinking about it. Why hasn’t James brought any of that up yet? He’s never been weird about commitment. He was the one who told Jordan he had feelings for him 4 years ago; he was the first to say I love you. He can’t help but wonder all through the rest of the day why James wouldn’t want to get married. Stupid Spencer getting him all worked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to say that I only made Spencer and Seamus together in this because I had no idea who else to pair Seamus with and so this made the most sense. Anyways thanks fr reading!


	22. Painting

“What do you guys want painted on the walls anyways?” Artist Joe asks. He promised Jordan and James he would help decorate the walls after the other idiots finished painting.

“Corgi’s” James replies but at the same time his boyfriend answers as well with “Cats.”

“No little boy wants cats on his walls Jordan.” James huffs

“Yeah and I’m sure he wants little Ein’s all over his walls. He will see enough of her during the day!”

“Why don’t you two just be normal and paint like zoo animals or something?” Dan suggests

That brings a smile to both of their faces.

“Giraffes and wild cats please.” Jordan tells Joe after that, earning a chuckle from him. “And I guess one stupid Corgi.”

“Awe, such a good boyfriend you are to me.” James says, giving a kiss to Jordan before he goes back to trying to0 flick more paint at Intern Joe.

Jordan still can’t get the thought of James not wanting to marry him off his mind. He just said Jordan’s a good boyfriend, why can’t he be a good husband instead? Is there something so bad about just signing some dumb papers saying their married?

“I’m going to go grab a drink.” Jordan says, suddenly feelings the need to get away for a moment. The others don’t take notice, too wrapped up in flicking paint at each other and smearing paint all over each other’s faces.

Jordan pours himself a glass of water and then ducks down to give Ein a few pets when the door bell rings. He heads towards the door and is shocked at who he sees.

“Kevin?”

“Is Aleks here? I went to the house but Mishka was the only one there.” He responds.

Jordan hesitates. He doesn’t think Aleks really wants to see Kevin, especially when he’s been trying so hard today to be happier. So Jordan decides to lie, and hopefully gain so points with Aleks after his last mistake of telling James he was pregnant.

“Nope, maybe he’s just at the store or something.”

Kevin gives a nod and then walks off back to his car. Jordan sighs of relief and then heads back upstairs.

“Who was that?” James asks as he passed Jordan on his way to the bathroom to wash off some of the paint on his face.

“Um, just a girl guide. I didn’t have any cash on me anyways.” Jordan lies before returning to the baby’s room so James doesn’t question him further.


	23. Don't Return

“So you’re not going to find out if it’s a girl or a boy?” Dex asks Aleks. The Russian shrugs

“I don’t know if I really want to.” He adds

“That’s cool. It’ll be like a surprise.” Joe says from where he’s driving. Dex and he had offered Aleks a ride over to James’ that morning, knowing it would probably be the only way to make sure Aleks actually came.

As they pulled up at his house however all three of their mouths dropped open once they saw Kevin’s car parked in this drive way.

“He didn’t say anything about him being back.” Dex whispers to Joe in the front seat as they try to get a glance of Aleks to see how he’s going to react.

Aleks doesn’t know where to begin. He doesn’t want to see Kevin. He was actually having a good day for once. He wants to go back to James’ honestly, and pretend he never saw Kevin’s car and hide at their house until Kevin leaves.

“Aleks?” Joe asks after 5 minutes have passed and Aleks still hasn’t said a word or made any move to exit their car.

“I um, I guess I’ll see you guys Monday.” The Russian mumbles as he gets out of the car. He doesn’t feel like trying to explain to them what’s happening so he just decides he’ll get this over with and face his boyfriend for the first time in 3 months.

He unlocks the door and takes off his shoes before Mishka must hear him and she comes racing towards him, barking happily and trying to jump up for some pets. Aleks slowly heads into the living room then, where he finds Kevin playing on his phone, the TV on quietly in front of him.

“Uh hi.” Aleks says once he realizes Kevin must have not have noticed him.

“Hi. Where have you been?”

“Jordan’s and James’.”

“Jordan said you weren’t there.” Kevin responds, still not turning around to look at Aleks.

That was weird. Why would Jordan lie?

“Well I was.” Aleks answers “Why are you here?”

“Because I live here. Where else would I be?”

Aleks scoffs “You haven’t been here in 3 months Kevin. Why are you back? What, have you suddenly decided you want to be a part of my life again? Obviously you need something because you wouldn’t be back otherwise.”

“I’m back because I love you and I want to be a part of our baby’s life and your life.”

“No you don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t have left us! James didn’t leave Jordan when he found out he was pregnant! You know why? Because he actually cares about him!”

“Stop comparing me to James! If you want him to be your kid’s dad so bad why don’t you two just run off and be together!”

“I’m comparing you to James because you can’t seem to own up to the fact that this baby is your fault. You’re the one who didn’t use protection and so you can’t be mad at me for getting pregnant. I didn’t choose for this to happen, Kevin.”

At that Aleks marches up stairs, ignoring Kevin calling him back downstairs to finish talking about this problem. Aleks is just so sick of this. So he goes upstairs, changes, and goes to bed, even though it’s only 9:30.


	24. Why?

Aleks comes into work Monday looking like he barely slept an inch all weekend. Jordan notices this as Aleks walks in past his office and he excuses himself from his conversation with Stefani to go talk to his friend.

“You okay Aleks?” He asks as he closes the door so his friend won’t try and pretend he is okay because it is pretty apparent he isn’t.

“No.” Aleks mumbles “Kevin came back and he still won’t own up to the fact that he’s being an awful boyfriend and that he doesn’t care about this baby let alone me.”

Jordan sighs “I know, will get through this Aleks. He’s either going to realize what a mistake he’s making or he will move on and so will you.”

“I don’t want to move on though. I love him. I wish I didn’t but I do. I just want him to want to be this kid’s dad. I’m not asking a lot here.”

“I would offer to try and talk to him again but last time that didn’t end well.” Jordan says “But I could get James to.”

“That would be nice.” Aleks says. Jordan smiles and promises to get James to knock some sense into Kevin, earning a laugh and a smile from Aleks.

The next morning Jordan goes into the office by himself as James decides to take the morning to go talk to Kevin. He walks, knowing Ein could use a little exercise anyways and she would probably love to see Mishka.

Kevin answers the door and looks a little startled to see James.

“You’re not here to kill me right?”

“I wish.” James says with a laugh, following Kevin into the house. “No, I’m here to talk about Aleks.”

Kevin sighs “I had a feeling.”

“Look,” James starts as he takes a seat on the couch, Kevin joining him “You love Aleks, and you got the asshole knocked up, so why are you trying to get rid of them all of a sudden?”

“I’m not trying to get rid of them. I love Aleks I want us to be a family. I just wanted some time to myself, to think some stuff over before I really made a commitment. I was planning on asking him to marry me when I got back but he doesn’t seem too interested in that now.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t left he would have been. He was a mess Kevin. He’s pretty much planned how he’s going to take care of this baby alone now because he didn’t trust that you were ever coming back. Then you came back and started blaming him again and now he isn’t sure he wants to be with you anymore. You need to have an adult conversation with him and settle this. Either you stay and are a family or you go.”

“I know.” Kevin answers “I’ll talk to him after work.”

James nods “Good. Now that I’m here I want to play some games because I have the morning off anyways.” James says. Kevin laughs and goes to switch on the Xbox.

“So since we’re talking about commitment and everything, why aren’t you and ‘boss man’ engaged already?”

James freezes slightly “Um... I don’t know. I just don’t see a point in us getting married right now I guess.”

“Why?”

“Well there’s so much going on and weddings are so expensive and-“

“You’re just making excuses.” Kevin says with a snicker “Aleks and I have been dating a year or so and I want to get married. You and Jordan have been together almost 5 years and you still aren’t engaged! That’s ridiculous. Unless you’re planning on not being with him in a couple of years...”

“I’m not breaking up with Jordan anytime soon. Probably never.” James states before going back to the game and effectively changing the subject away from his love life.


	25. What You Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so short I would have added more but I realized it worked out better his way!

When Aleks enters through the front door his heart practically stops in his chest. There are rose petals everywhere, candles lit and music playing from the dining room. Aleks is starting to think someone broke into the house and did all this when he sees Kevin in the dining room sipping away at his wine.

“Did you do all this?” He asks as he proceeds towards Kevin, sitting down in the chair beside him and grabbing the glass that doesn’t have wine in it, instead ginger ale so it’s almost the same.

“Yes, I thought we should talk.” Kevin responds

“And you had to make the house look like a bad porno to do so?” Aleks asks with a giggle

Kevin nods before sliding out of his chair and standing in front of his boyfriend.

“Aleks, I know we’ve had a very bad past couple of months, mainly due to me, and I wanted to apologize for what an asshole I have been lately. I love you more than anything in the world and I want us to be a family. I want to be a part of our child’s future as well as yours.”

Before Aleks can say anything in return Kevin gets down on one knee and pulls out a black box from his pocket.

“Aleksandr Marchant the third, will you marry me?”

Aleks doesn’t respond at first, staring at the small box and the huge ring presented to him.

“I-“

“Aleks, it’s a yes or a no question bud.” Kevin says with a nervous laugh, really worried Aleks is about to turn him down.

“I cheated on you.”


	26. Make up your mind

James frowns as he sees Aleks enter the office the next morning with out a shiny new ring on his finger.

“Hey asshole!” He shouts knowing Aleks will come to the pet name he’s so accustom to.

“What?” He asks as he enters his friend’s office, confused to why James is yelling at him already when he just got there.

“Didn’t you and Kevin talk last night?”

“Oh yeah, we did.”

“Well?”

“Well we decided to try and make things work. Will see how things go from there.” Aleks answers

James wasn’t satisfied by this “That’s it?”

“What else were you expecting?”

“He told me he was going to ask you to marry him? What the hell!”

“Oh yeah,” Aleks starts “He did. I just don’t know if I’m really ready to marry him after what just happened. I told him to ask again in a few months.”

James groans “You are ridiculous.”

“Screw you. You’re one to talk. Where’s Hordan’s ring?” Aleks says with a smirk

James huffs “Leave me alone. You and Kevin are the worst.”

James tries his best to keep the ring thing off his mind but he just can’t. He loves Jordan he just doesn’t feel the need for them to get married right away. He’s never going to leave Jordan and he knows that. So why do they need to put a ring on his finger just to prove so.

Does Jordan think they need to get married? He hasn’t said anything but maybe he’s worried James doesn’t want to.

He watches from the doorway as Jordan’s attempting to unpack all the old baby clothes his mother had sent them for the baby, even though James knew half of it there child wasn’t going to use with all the baby hunter clothes.

“I can feel you watching me Wilson.” Jordan chirps from his seat on the floor. James smiles as he joins Jordan upon the floor.

“Do you want to get married?”

“Are you seriously asking me to marry you like this? You aren’t even going to get a ring asshole?”

James snorts “Hey this was a in the moment sort of thing okay? I wasn’t prepared!”

“Do you want to get married James?” Jordan asks, changing things from joking around to somewhat serious again

“If you want to then I do too. I mean I don’t see the big deal if we don’t because we aren’t going to break up even if we don’t have stupid rings and pictures of us in suits looking uncomfortable as fuck. But if having a big wedding is something you’d like I’d love to have a big wedding with you.”

Jordan shrugs “I mean you got that 7.7 million dollars just sitting around, we might as well put it to good use right?”

James laughs, leaning in to give Jordan a quick kiss “Yes Jordan Mathewson I will marry you. But there is one thing you have to promise me now.”

“And what might that be?”

“That Ein get’s to be the ring bearer at the wedding.”

Jordan snorts but agrees and then goes back to kissing his now fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile I've been super busy! Hope you all enjoy!


	27. Big News x2

Jordan let’s everyone know that night that he and James got engaged, most of the guys over text but Spencer, Seamus and Dan decided to come over and celebrate.

“I can’t believe James Richard Wilson will no longer be a free man.” Seamus chirps as the two and Dan walk into the kitchen to crack open some champagne to celebrate while Spencer and Jordan stayed in the living room since Jordan can’t really drink while pregnant.

Jordan was flipping through channels on the TV trying to find the Cardinal’s game so he could watch when he noticed Spencer starting to awkwardly fidget.

“What’s wrong now?” He groans out, knowing even if he doesn’t care Spencer will still tell him and get him involved in his problems.

“Well, it’s not a big thing, but at the same time it kind of is.”

Jordan sighs “Well are you going to tell me or are you just going to keep giving me hints? Because there is no way I’m guessing what’s bothering you.”

“Aron told me he likes me. Like, likes me like you and James like each other.” Spencer announces, then double checking to see if Seamus heard but is sure he didn’t when he can hear the three joking in the kitchen.

“I feel like me and James more than just like each other but okay.” Jordan jokes “Do you like Aron back?”

“I don’t know. I love Seamus it’s just always weird with us because he’s so much older than me.” Spencer tells Jordan.

“Yeah I know what you mean. Aleks used to hate that Sly was older than him. He said it made him feel like he was with his dad or brother more than his boyfriend sometimes.”

“Exactly! And he’s just always sick now and it sucks but at the same time I still love him, I don’t know if I could break up with him.”

Jordan nods but before he can give his friend anymore advice James is reentering the room and shortly after so is Seamus and Dan.

With Kevin’s return and Aleks falling back in love with him Jordan and James still feel a need to keep an eye on Aleks. They know Kevin wouldn’t ever physically hurt Aleks but he’s broken his heart more than once and the two are just a little worried about how honest he’s being when he says he wants to be a family with Aleks and the baby now.

And now on top of that, and they’re own baby situation, now Jordan needs to deal with the Spencer/Aron/Seamus love triangle now.

“James I swear if you tell Spencer I told you I’m really done this time.” Jordan warns when he tells James the next morning. James almost tripped and fell in the shower when he heard. He doesn’t need Seamus’ heartbroken now too.

“I won’t I promise Jordan. Besides I can’t really invite any of Seamus’ ex’s here when I don’t know any of them.”

“Do you think I should tell Seamus?” Jordan asks while he’s finishing fixing his hair before placing his hat upon his head.

“I mean, Aron isn’t a real threat to him, is he?”

“Well Spencer did say he and Seamus have been having some problems lately.” Jordan adds “And don’t tell anyone I said that either!”

“I won’t jeez Jor. Maybe you should bring it up. Just like causality over lunch or something so he doesn’t think to much of it but also doesn’t let it slide either.”

“Okay.” Jordan says as James exits the shower and steps out to stand beside him before wrapping a towel around himself.

“If this keeps up soon Dex and Joe are going to be begging for your relationship advice.” He jokes as he goes looking for his clothes

Jordan shudders “I cannot have a knocked up Dexter on my hands.”

“I feel like he’d get herpies before he’d get pregnant.” James laughs out, earning a glare from Jordan.


	28. Sap

“I don’t think it’s anything to worry about though. Just like if you see Aron and him spending a lot of time together suddenly then maybe you should start to worry. And you can’t say anything to him that I told you because then Spencer might kill me.” Jordan tells Seamus while there eating lunch that day, everyone else out somewhere else for food except Aleks and Joe, though both were editing quietly in their offices.

Seamus just keeps staring at Jordan however, holding his burger like he’s about to take a bite but his moth stays shut in a straight line.

“Seamus?”

Seamus finally does something. He just shrugs, which is a lot littler of a reaction then Jordan was expecting.

“That’s it? A shrug? You and Spencer have been dating for a year and all you do when you find out someone else is interested in him is shrug?”

“Well I mean, if he liked Aron too you’d think he would have broken up with me right? So obviously this isn’t a big deal.” Seamus states and then starts pecking at his burger.

Jordan is still a little befuddled however. “You’re not going to like threaten to kill him or beat him up or something?”

That’s what James would do. But of course Seamus just shrugs and then changes the subject. How could he care so little about Spencer?

That night Jordan can’t sleep, even though he should be exhausted he just can’t sleep. It’s almost like the way Seamus reacted is bothering him that much or something.

James hand keeps skimming over his belly; even though he’s half asleep he still is trying to make sure he doesn’t miss anymore kicks. He was so upset he missed the first few and Dan had been there to get the first feel that now he won’t even take his hand off of Jordan’s belly.

“James?’ Jordan sleepily mumbles, hearing James hum behind him knowing he’s listening “Why do you think Seamus didn’t care about the Aron thing?”

“Obviously there relationship doesn’t mean as much to Seamus as we thought.” James grumbles. He was the one to set them up in the first place and frankly he’s a little upset Seamus doesn’t care about Spencer as much as he should.

“Why though?”

“Some people just aren’t meant to be I guess. Not everyone finds true love like you and me.”

Jordan smiles “Were true love?”

“Obviously.” James mumbles out before pulling Jordan closer to him and pressing a kiss to the back of his head “Go to sleep now I’m tired.”

Jordan giggles but does as he’s told, silently hoping things will work out with Seamus and Spencer.


	29. #NovaHD Confirmed?

Kevin still can’t get over the fact that Aleks cheated on him.

He knows he was a prick, that he never should have left Aleks like that even if he was scared of being a parent and scared of growing up so fast. But he’s accepted the fact that this is what it is, that he and Aleks are having a baby and if he didn’t want this he should have been more careful.

But how could he cheat on him? And worse, while he was pregnant.

He tries his best to hide his anger in front of Aleks. He puts all of his attention into making sure Aleks is happy and into the upcoming baby there expecting in only 5 months from now. But when he’s streaming or recording or even editing he can’t help but wonder what the hell Aleks was thinking.

The worst part is Aleks never told him who with. He just said he cheated, apologized profusely, and then Kevin forgave him and they agreed to wait off on getting married and instead work on fixing their relationship. He may have a hunch on who he thinks it is.

A certain James UberHaxorNova.

He was so worried about Aleks and about Aleks’ baby that Kevin thinks that kid might be James for how worried James was about it. He doesn’t trust him around Aleks in the first place, the two always flirting. Sure he and Jordan are engaged now but if Aleks can cheat so can James.

Every day when Aleks get’s home from work he tries his best to act normal when really he’s looking for signs that the other was with James, listening to his stories to figure out if they were hanging out that day or doing any recording together.

Then one night Aleks is streaming and Kevin can’t help but do a little snooping of his own and finds one of James shirts in Aleks top dresser drawer.

He pauses, looks it over. It looks like it’s been worn recently. He hasn’t seen Aleks where it, so maybe James has been over lately when Kevin hasn’t...

He should confront him. But at the same time he knows if he is wrong about this Aleks will never forgive him for accusing him about something like that.

So Kevin does the even stupider thing.

He goes to Jordan.

Jordan lets him in, explains James went out with Joe and Dex to Toys R Us on a baby toy run even though there baby shower is next week and they’ll get tons of toys. Kevin nods and follows Jordan into the kitchen where he must have been in the middle of feeding Ein.

“So how are things with Aleksandr?” Jordan asks

Kevin sighs “Well I don’t know if he told you but he cheated on me. Before I came back. But he never told me who.”

Jordan freezes, knowing exactly who Aleks slept with. “So your investigating I’m assuming?”

“I just need to know so I know who to keep an eye on for the future. I mean were starting a family together and we should tell each other these things you know?”

Jordan nods before leaning down to give Ein her food and then getting back up to fill the cat’s food as well. “So, any leads yet?”

“Well that’s the thing, I think it might be James.”


	30. The real truth

Jordan nearly chokes on his own saliva. He thinks its James! Now he has no clue what to do. He can’t tell him about Sly because he doesn’t know if Aleks wants him to know but he also can’t lie and say he knows it isn’t James because then Kevin will know Jordan knows the truth.

“Where did you get that idea?” He asks

Kevin then pulls out one of James shirts out of his hoodie pocket. It’s one of his fallout ones, one that James had let Aleks borrow for a PJ shirt when he was staying with them.

“Oh, um where did you get that?”

“It was in Aleks’ dresser. I think James left it at our house when they were fooling around. I mean there always together, they flirt all the time, I mean who else could it be?” Kevin asks

Jordan tries his best not to say anything but he can’t just stand there and let Kevin talk about James like that. “It wasn’t James!”

“Then who was it Jordan?”

“Why don’t you ask Aleks? It’s none of my business who it was I just know it wasn’t James because he was here when we caught Aleks.”

Jordan doesn’t realize until he says it that he’s messed up.

“It was here?”

“Yes, okay! Ask Aleks it’s none of my business but you have to believe me when I say it wasn’t James.”

Kevin slowly nods, putting the two together before he says a good bye to Jordan and walks out of the house and rives back home. Aleks is stills streaming so instead of confronting him now he goes upstairs to bed. An hour later Aleks climbs in beside him and cuddles up to his chest.

“You still awake?”

Kevin shrugs lightly but he can tell Aleks senses something is wrong.

“Are you mad at me about something?” Aleks asks, looking up with sad eyes at Kevin’s closed ones. He doesn’t want Kevin to be mad at him again, he wants their relationship to work.

Kevin sighs and opens his eyes to look at Aleks “Why did you sleep with Sly? Do you still love him?”

“How do you know-“

“I figured it out.” Kevin mumbles

“I don’t still love him Kev. I love you. I was just such a mess about you leaving me and so worried about what I was going to do that my hormones got the best of me and it just happened. But I told Eddie and I’ll tell you, you’re the only guy I want to be with, not Sly, not James, just you Kev.”

Kevin smiles and squeezes Aleks in his arms, not to tight however since he knows how weak Aleks’ bladder has been of late. “Okay. I love you too. No more lying to each other. We tell each other everything now okay?”

“Okay.” Aleks murmurs back


	31. Baby Wilson-Mathewson

*2 Month Time Skip*

Jordan was due at the beginning of July sure, but that didn’t mean the baby couldn’t come earlier than that.

It was just a normal day at the beginning of June. Jordan was lying around the house playing Assassins Creed in his pajama’s since in his pregnant state he never wanted to get dressed anymore. The sun was keeping the house fairly warm but Jordan had the AC on so he wouldn’t get sweaty.

James was at the office teasing the hell out of Spencer while Dan was trying his best to plan the E3 trip by himself as that time of year was getting closer. Aleks was trying his best to record even with the yelling in the background and most of the other were either editing or doing stupid stuff in their own offices.

Jordan hadn’t been feeling so great when he woke up and had decided to stay home, just thinking it was part of the whole pregnancy thing. But the light pain he was experiencing seemed to be getting worse during the lunch hour and he was starting to think he was sick with something. He kept playing, trying to keep his mind off the pain when suddenly there was a very sharp pain and Jordan felt a sudden wave of worry flood over him.

He quickly get’s up and grabs his phone off the kitchen table where it was charging and starts dialing James number.

“Pick up, come on James.” Jordan mumbles to himself. He’s really worried something is wrong and he doesn’t want to go through this alone.

Luckily someone answers finally.

“Jordan?”

“Aron?”

“Hey, how’s it going dude?”

“Why do you have James phone? I need to talk to James if I needed to talk to you I would have called you!” Jordan shrieks through the phone. He can hear some rustling then a mumble of Aron calling him an asshole and then James is on the line.

“Hey beautiful, what’s up?”

“I...I think something’s wrong.” Jordan says into the phone

“What do you mean? Like with the baby?”

“Yeah... it hurts. I don’t think this is normal James.”

There’s some more rustling and yelling on the other end and then James finally replies “Aron’s going to drive me home, I’ll be right there okay? Just keep breathing okay?”

“Okay.” Jordan mumbles trying his best not to freak out. But instead of his body listening to him the pain gets worse and when Jordan glances a peak down at his shirt there looks like there is some blood appearing right around his lower stomach.

“Deep breaths Jordan, deep breaths.” He mumbles to himself, trying to keep calm, more for James and the baby then himself.

Finally James get’s home and rushes inside the find Jordan slouched on the groan by the kitchen island. He runs in, scoops Jordan up without saying a word and getting him back to the car and telling Aron to take them to the hospital.

Waiting is the worst but luckily it isn’t long until the doctor’s say that everything is normal and that Jordan’s just having the baby earlier than expected. James immediately sends Aron to go call the others so he can stay with Jordan. The doctors give them some space for awhile since the contractions haven’t been that bad yet so Jordan still has some time.

“James, I’m scared.” Jordan says when James sits down beside the bed. He takes Jordan hand in his and presses a kiss to his knuckle.

“It’s going to be okay Jordan. It’ll hurt but just think of what happens after that. Then we get our baby.”

Jordan smiles at that “Yeah, our baby.”

“Exactly, and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want and if you need to drop an f bomb again no one will blame you for it.”

Jordan let’s out another breath, feeling a lot more relaxed from James’ comforting words.

“And after that, we get to hold our new baby and then we get to take him home and be a little family.”

Jordan’s much calmer after that, except the few times he screams in pain from the contractions. The others show up shortly after but Jordan makes the stay out of the room because he doesn’t need any teasing right now.

Finally after hours and hours, plenty of pushing and screaming, and one swollen hand of James, the two are finally greeted with their baby boy.

Jordan smiles as he takes him into his arms, pressing a kiss to his little head.

“I still like Creed.” He murmurs

James smiles “Creed it is then.”

“Welcome to the world Creed Septar Wilson-Mathewson” Jordan says happily, turning to give James a kiss who smiles brightly back at Jordan and their new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters to go! Thanks for reading and if you want follow me on tumblr! mitch-marner.tumblr.com


	32. New Parents

Jordan groans again as his baby is being passed around like a bong. He thought it would be a great idea to bring Creed to the office to see James for awhile. It was mostly for Jordan more than James, as the younger hadn’t left the house in days, stuck with the baby all day while James was at work and then when he got home he had to record so Jordan was still stuck with the baby.

But the second he entered the office Spencer spotted said baby and scooped him up and once Joe saw the baby he wanted a turn and then Stefani and then Dan and then Artist Joe and soon enough everyone was gathering around taking turns cooing and rocking the baby around.

James snorted once he came out of his office to see what all the noise was about. Sure their son was cute as fuck but he didn’t get what all the fuss was about. He’d cry, spit up and sleep and that wasn’t that interesting. But if it kept the other occupied and gave James a chance alone with Jordan he’d take it.

Having a baby wasn’t as bad as Jordan had expected. He actually enjoyed it a lot, besides the screaming and crying. But really, when their son wasn’t being a handful he was adorable. He looked so much like a blonder version of James it made Jordan’s heart skip a beat at how perfect he was.

“Alright give my baby back.” James interrupts the others after he got his few minutes with Jordan, knowing the other probably was sick of watching the other’s get their germy hands all over his baby. He scoops him up out of Dex’s hands and trots off with him so he can give the 4 week old a tour of his office.

Jordan walked over to Aleks, who had been slowly following behind James on his way back to his own office.

“Are you getting excited? Only 1 more month.” Jordan says to the younger, nudging him slightly. Aleks blushes and shrugs

“A little, more nervous really. I mean a baby is a lot of responsibility. I’m just hoping with Kevin working from home I’ll get some extra help and all.”

Jordan hums in agreement “I know I wish James worked from home. I mean I get that he’s tried and stuff but I wish he didn’t have to record so much so I could get more of a break.”

“Kevin and I agreed he’d stream less for awhile so I can get some extra naps.” Aleks says

Jordan groans “I hate you. Why is your life so perfect?”

Aleks snickers “I deserve it.”


	33. Baby Marchant-McFarlane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I'm probably going to do an Aleks/James mpreg fic or something like that next because I got a request for it on tumblr and then possibly sme Jordan/Aleks because I've had a request for that too!

Two months go by faster the expected and suddenly Aleks and Kevin are having a baby themselves. The guys all wait in the waiting room, the younger guys being idiots and making bets on if the baby will be a girl or a boy.

“I swear if he gives that kid some weird ass Russian name.” James grumbles from his seat beside Jordan, the two watching on as the idiots sit at the small coffee table making their bets, Spencer taking the baby off of Jordan’s hands the second they arrived at the hospital. James is pretty sure the kid’s getting baby fever and when he joked about it earlier the look on Seamus’ face sure showed that he was definitely going to need to put a stop to that.

Only 4 hours later there’s now a baby McFarlane in the world. She looks way to much like Aleks for it to be normal, black hair that sticks up like his, the same nose and eyes. It’s crazy.

“I still like Alexa.” Aleks says later as Kevin rocking her around the room, still won’t even let the others touch her.

“I’m not having an Aleks and an Alexa. That’s too confusing.” Kevin argues

“I still can’t believe I lost 40 bucks.” Aron grumbles, Dex and Joe snickering behind him as they still are counting up their cash.

“Can I hold her now?” Spencer asks again. Kevin glares in return and Spencer backs off pretty quickly and instantly turns around and hold sout his arms to James, who passes off Creed without even taking a second to think about it.

“How about Alexis?”

“Aleks, no names that sound like yours!” Kevin informs. Aleks groans

“Well do you have any ideas?”

“How about-“ Dex starts but he’s cut off by Aleks pretty quickly

“If you say Rosalina I’m going to cut your balls off.” He warns

“How about Venus? You like planets right Aleks?” James suggests as a joke but regrets that quickly as he can tell Aleks actually likes the name.

“Venus Alexis McFarlane.” Aleks says looking over at the baby in Kevin’s arms

“No.” Kevin starts

“You don’t get a say. Her name is Venus, if you don’t like it get another baby!” Aleks states, making sure Kevin understands this isn’t debatable now.

“I hate you.” Kevin says to James, who snickers

“I didn’t think he’d actually like it!” He states


End file.
